Kingdom Hearts Halloweeen!
by LittleSoraDude
Summary: this is a humoris horror story! and me and my friends are in this! it's about the KH crew when it's Halloween. please R&R! CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. KIDNAPPER!

Kingdom Hearts Halloween!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora, Riku, Kairi, Sandy, Tasha, and Brynn were walking on the beach of Destiny Islands.   
  
Sora: man! It's really close to Halloween! ^_^! *looks at friends (Riku, Kairi, Sandy, Tasha, Brynn)* hey, what are you guys bein' for Halloween?! ^_^  
  
Kairi: I'm being an Angel! ^_^ hee hee   
  
Brynn: I'm being Cloud! I'm gonna have an awesome sword and, and, and wit coo stuff on! But how am I gonna get the freakishly large sword? Hmmmm... *gets confused and lost*  
  
Sandy: *humming the "Nightmare Befor Christmas" theme song and not paying a tenchin to what everybodys saying* ^_^.... What?  
  
Tasha: *smacks head*  
  
Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Brynn: *sweat drop and sighs*  
  
Sora: what are you being for Halloween, Sandy? That's what I asked...  
  
Sandy: *blinks twice* ohhhhhh... well, I'm bein' Sora for Halloween! n_n  
  
Sora, Riku, and Tasha: *jaws drop* what?!?  
  
Kairi: ha ha! Looks like some one has a romotle! n_n hee hee  
  
Sora: *blushes lil and rubs back of head* heh heh   
  
Riku: anyways... we'll go back on the subject now. Ok!  
  
Everybody: ok!  
  
Tasha: I think I'm not going trick-or-treating this year.  
  
Riku: yeah, me too...  
  
Tasha and Riku: it's to childish...  
  
Everybody except Riku and Tasha: *gasp*  
  
Sandy: *face came to a shock*  
  
Brynn: ... *glares at the both of them and gets out sword* you will pay! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Everybody except Brynn: ... (you here crickets chirping)   
  
Riku: *cough* crazy *cough*  
  
Sandy: anyways! Sora, what are you gonna be?  
  
Sora: hmmm... I dunno yet... I still have to think about it...  
  
They all walked to the boats to go home and Sandy went with Sora, Tasha went with Kairi, and Brynn went with Riku (dun Dun Duuuun!!)  
  
(at Sora's house and in his room)  
  
Sandy: *still humming the "Nightmare Befor Christmas" theme song*  
  
Sora: *covers ear* can you stop it Sandy!?  
  
Sandy: ^_^.... Huh? What did ya say again?  
  
Sora: *smacks head* oy...   
  
Then they hered Sora's mom calling them for dinner.  
  
Sora's mom: Sora, Sandy, time to eat!  
  
Sandy: *eyes widen* food... *drools*  
  
Sora: oh no... here we go again...  
  
Sandy: *runs down stairs stomping over Sora's head*  
  
Sora: Xl oy...  
  
(down stairs)  
  
Sandy: *looks at food and thinks to self* 'yuck! Is that...ewww! Squid! Now I know how my dad feels when hes on a carisil or a boat...'  
  
Sora: *finally gets down stairs and looks at the food* yum! Squid!  
  
Sandy: *looks at Sora as if he was crazy*   
  
Sora's mom: oh I'm so glad that you guys like squid! ^_^  
  
Sandy: um...can I please be excused?  
  
Sora's mom: why sure!  
  
Sandy: thank you! *runs to the Bathroom and barfs in the potty*  
  
Sora: *has a stiff face* oh boy...  
  
(at Riku's house and in his room)  
  
Brynn: I'm bored...I'm bored...I'M BORED!!!!  
  
Riku: will you shut up already! *throughs a pillow at her head*  
  
Brynn: ...THE BATTLE HAS BEGUN!!!!! *throughs her sword with the pillow inside* DIE YOU DANG DUDE, DIE!!!!  
  
Riku: AHHHHHHH!!!! *runs and trips on a pillow near his bed (and a window is right near his bed) and flys out the window*  
  
Brynn: *looks out the window* oops...  
  
(at Kairi's house and in her room)  
  
Tasha: oh my god! That make up sooo fits you!  
  
Kairi: oh! Why thank you! And must I say I love your perfume! What kind is it?  
  
Tasha: oh it's (AN: I don't know any perfume so I'm making up a name k? and I think it's a lip gloss...) Wild Cherry!  
  
Kairi: oh my god! Can I barrow some!  
  
Tasha: sure!  
  
Kairi: thank you  
  
Tasha: *gives her the perfume*  
  
Kairi: thanks! *puts on perfume* hey, why are you not going trick-or-treating?  
  
Tasha: well, becuz... um...just...that...um...  
  
Kairi: you think it's for children, right?  
  
Tasha: *nods head* yeah...  
  
Kairi: ok  
  
Then they hered a really loud scream comeing from Riku's house then a "MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!" noise.  
  
Kairi: wha- -what was that?!  
  
Tasha: I - I dunno...  
  
Then suddenly the lights went off. And then they hered a voice from Sora's house that sounded like Sandy.  
  
Sandy: *still at Sora's house* Sora! What the heck are you doin'!?!  
  
Sora: uhhhh... did I touch you? Cuz I can NOT see any thing!  
  
Sandy: yes! You just touched my brests!!!! You pervert!!!   
  
Sora: I didn't mean to!!! *gets slapped by Sandy* ow...  
  
Kairi: *at her house still* heh... yeah...heh...any ways, what should we do? The powers out?  
  
Tasha: I ain't gotta clue...  
  
Kairi: oh boy...  
  
(at Sora's house)  
  
Sandy: um... uhhhh...Sora? Can ya please um...get off me? Befor I yell at YOU!  
  
Sora: I'm on you? Huh?  
  
Sandy: yes... your sittin' on my foot!  
  
Sora: oh, Sorry! At least it wasn't as bad as the last time...heh... any ways I'm gonna fix this light thing K?  
  
Sandy: ok Sora! Be care full!  
  
Then Sora walks away not knowing anything about...*the T.V. starts getting fuzzy so you cant here a thing*   
  
Sandy: *some thing covers here mouth and takes her away*   
  
(at Kairi's house)  
  
Kairi: I'm gonna find the problem to this ok?  
  
Tasha: how bout I go.  
  
Kairi: do you know where your going?  
  
Tasha: um... no...  
  
Kairi: then stay here.  
  
Kairi walks away without knowing about the...*T.V gets fuzzy again*   
  
Tasha: *some one or some thing covers her mouth and takes her away*  
  
(at Riku's house)  
  
Brynn: what's taking him so long? I didn't mean to push him outta the window... did he die? Wait a min.? he can't die ! he's a Disney person! *then some one or blah blah! You know the rest!*   
  
TO BE CONTINUDE   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
omg! What will happen to Sandy, Tasha, and Brynn?!? Well ya gotta find out next time! K! please R&R (read and review) ^_^  
  
-Sandy- 


	2. ghost!

We left off when Sandy, Tasha, and Brynn got kidnapped   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kingdom Hearts Halloween: chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sandy, Tasha, and Brynn were sitting in a chamber with a blind fold over there mouths and had there hands tide behind there backs.  
  
Sandy: *starts to wake up from unconchessnuss* huh? *starts to flip out but you can't here anything what she's saying cuz of the blind fold*  
  
Brynn: *wakes up as well and brings out sword (how did she get it back? No one will ever know...) and gets self free* MWAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!! I'M FREE!!! *people with money surond her* no! I didn't mean that!!! I'm NEVER FOR FREE!!! NEVER!!!!!!*people walk away slowly*   
  
Sandy: *blind fold slips off* you big palooka!!! Get me un-tied!!!!   
  
Brynn: ok, ok. I'll do it...but...first a small fee...^_^  
  
Sandy: ok! 200 munny!  
  
Brynn: no! that's not small!!! Just 9,999 MUNNY!!! Is a small fee...^_^  
  
Sandy: what the--... no way! Just can ya PLEASE get us un-tied?!  
  
Brynn: well, ya said please...oh well! *gets Sandy, and Tasha un-tied*   
  
Sandy: ^_^ thank you!  
  
Tasha: *wakes up* huh? What happened...?  
  
Brynn: well first there was a black out and then-- *Sandy covers her mouth*  
  
Sandy: oh...it's nothin' important! ^_^ *lets go of Brynn*  
  
Brynn: *mumble mumble mumble* yeah...nothing important...  
  
Tasha: ok! ^_^ but how do we get out of this place?  
  
Brynn: *shrugs*  
  
Sandy: *brings out Silver Keyblade* with this. *walks over to the gate and unlocks it*  
  
Tasha: go Sandy! ^_^  
  
Brynn: yo da ma-- !  
  
Sandy: *looks back at Brynn*  
  
Brynn: uh, I mean yo da gurl!  
  
Sandy: why, thank you!   
  
They all ran out of the dungeon to find who's responsible for this  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ at Sora's house*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora: where the heck is the back up light switch? *finds switch* found it!! *presses it and Kingdom Hearts (the door to the light)* nope...not it...*presses switch again for it to turn off* hmmm...maybe it's...this one! *presses other switch and it turns off the gravity* *floats* AH!! Oh, back ya go ya naughty plug! *puts plug back into place so the gravity Is on* Xl   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~at Kairi house*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kairi: *looks at plugs* ah, this is the one! *gets the right plug but doesn't work* huh? *heares moaning noises* huh?! *gulp, and runs to Sora's house* SORA!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~at Sora's house~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kairi: SORA, SORA!!! I HEARD MOANING NOISES !!!!  
  
Sora: oh, it's just your imagination...  
  
They both see a white floating thing that looks like Riku going down the stairs of the basement  
  
Riku: *moan, moan, MOAN!* *falls down the stairs* ow! @_  
  
Kairi: AHHH!! It's a ghost!!! *runs* AHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Sora: *screams like a little gurl* *runs*   
  
Sandy, Tasha, and Brynn came.  
  
Sandy, Tasha, Brynn: NOT SO FAST--...  
  
Sandy: Riku?  
  
Tasha: RIKU-CHAN!!!! :D *hugs him*  
  
Brynn: wait a darn second! You can't hug ghosts! You'll just go right through them!  
  
Sandy: gotcha Riku!  
  
Sora: *screams like a little gurl again* RIKU!! How could you!   
  
Riku: I would have gotten away with it to! If it weren't for those kids!  
  
Sandy: *ahem* who kidnapped us!?  
  
Riku: I did! Becuz of...BRYNN! She knocked me out of the window! So I kidnapped her and her friends to get revenge! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *all that you hear is crickets chirping* oh whatever...   
  
Sandy: well we got em all!  
  
Brynn: Pokemon!  
  
Tasha: Brynn this is a KH fanfic. Not a Pokemon fanfic...  
  
Brynn: oh yeah! I remember now...so, wheres my munny!?  
  
Tasha: wait till the end of the show k?  
  
Brynn: k!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*on Halloween night~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sandy: *munches down on a piece of candy will humming the theme to "The Nightmare Before Christmas"* ^_^  
  
Sora: can ya stop it all ready?!  
  
Sandy: ^_^....what did ya say?  
  
Sora: oy!  
  
Kairi: hee hee hee hee!  
  
Brynn: I can't believe I'm Cloud! Omg! This is soooo amazing!  
  
Kairi: hee hee! Looks like Tasha's gonna be something for Halloween after all! Hee hee!  
  
Sora: ya! So is Riku! Ha HA!  
  
Riku: shut you traps! *Riku's in a tuxedo*  
  
Tasha: *mumble, mumble* *Tasha's in a brides gown*  
  
Sandy: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Omg! That's so funny though!  
  
Everybody exept Tasha and Riku: ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
Tasha and Riku: WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!!??!!  
  
The End... or is it? (dun, dun, DUN!!!) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
sorry if it's a short chapter...i had no ideas left for the other chapters...*sigh* oh well! And sorry it took me so long to make this...well...I was dun with it...I just wanted to wait till it was Halloween so you would be more scared! MWAHAHAHA--*cough* ok...this is a sucky story but oh well! It's not scarey! LoL! Bye! Please R&R (read and review!) ^_^  
  
-LSD (Little Sora Dude) 


End file.
